Avengers at Marvel University
by MagicalMisto7
Summary: Clint Barton is newly transferred to Marvel University where he now shares a dorm with four of the strangest roommates he has ever had. What sort of crazy things will they get up to? Enter the Avenger's Mansion and find out! AU
1. Chapter 1

**~Well guys I have started a new story. I saw the Avengers movie and it was F***ing FANTASTIC! I had to write a story for it, even though I know a lot of people will be doing that but oh well. Basically this will be Marvel University, but the main characters are the Avengers (Black Widow will come in soon but not yet) with other Marvel characters coming in for cameos. Loki will come in later too, but I want it to be a surprise. This will be awesome and reference both individual characters movies and the Avengers movie. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

Clint sighed in frustration as he looked around the large campus that was Marvel University. Even though he had gone to orientation he still was confused as to where his dorm was. All he knew was that it was near the edge of campus, was one of the apartment styled buildings, and that all his new roommates had been there at least a semester longer than him. This was his first time going here; he had tried the DC University but is sucked so he transferred over to Marvel. Also there was another guy who had totally stolen his thunder when it came to archery, and the guy wasn't even that good! Plus he looked like Robin Hood, only lamer. Clint turned on the spot, maybe the dorm building was behind him?

"Need some help, friend?" asked a kind voice from behind him

Clint turned to see a blonde boy slightly taller than him, who was dressed in muddy soccer gear.

"Yes, actually." Said Clint, sighing in relief, "I need to find the Stark dorm building. I've just transferred here, and this is apparently where I am staying."

"Great! That's where I live! I'm Steve Rogers."

He held out his hand and Clint shook it.

"Clint Barton, the new and confused student."

Steve laughed.

"I'll show you where it is, and then we can get the other guys to help bring your stuff in." said Steve as he began to walk towards one of the brick buildings on the right.

Clint followed him quickly, trying to memorize where it was in relation to the rest of campus, and trying to keep up with Steve's quick pace. When they reached the red door with the golden knocker, Steve took out an ordinary key and opened it up. Clint was not necessarily the richest guy around, but his family did have a lot of money, which was why he was able to move into a nicer dorm building than other people who were just starting at Marvel University. It was no surprise then when the door opened to reveal a very well-furnished living room area, with a huge flat-screen TV and speaker system, and lots of chairs and couches. Clint could tell that each chair or couch was claimed or occupied by a member of the dorm, house, apartment, thing. One recliner had a lot of mechanical gadgets, pizza boxes, and what looked like beer bottles lying around. Another one had a lot of sciency books and journals, most of which seemed to be about different types of rays, or radiation. There was a gigantic armchair with some furs covering it, and a few books that looked to be in Nordic. There was also a smashed coffee mug next to the chair. One out of the two couches had a duffle bag full of various sports gear in it, there was also a patriotic theme that Clint saw going on. The cup on the table had an American flag, the blanket on the couch was an American flag, and the books that weren't text books were about America in some way.

Steve noticed Clint staring intently at the living room.

"Of course, since we practically live down here it is kind of messy, but we're working on it! It's also a good thing that there were an odd number of couches and chairs, because there is one left over for you!"

He pointed at the empty couch, which looked neglected and bland next to the other furniture pieces that were covered or surrounded by all sorts of things.

"Sweet." Said Clint

Steve led him to a doorway that led into a spacious kitchen that was also well furnished. All the appliances were the newest kind, and there was even an island with stools around it in the middle of the kitchen. Clint whistled.

"Yeah, Tony's dad donated a lot of money to the University, so they named this building after him and Tony was put in here when he came along. Thanks to the fact that his family is one of the richest in the world, he was able to make everything look so nice."

Clint thought that Steve was talking about it a bit too casually, but didn't say anything else.

"The stairs are just off of the living room, you room is the third door on the right. Here, why don't I-"

But before Steve could finish, the front door banged open and three people entered noisily into the room. One of them was very tall, with blonde hair that went to his shoulders. He was also extremely buff, like Steve, and was carrying a weird looking hammer for some reason. The loudest of the group was shorter guy with messy dark brown hair and a scruffy beard and mustache. He was grinning at something he had just said to the tall blonde, who looked very confused. The one behind them was pretty quiet, about the same height as Clint, and had shaggy brown hair and rectangular glasses. The trio stopped when they spotted Clint and Steve.

"Hey, Steve-o!" called the short, messy haired brunette, "You got here before the rest of us. Shame on you, we were supposed to come in together! Reunited after winter break!"

Steve just grinned and shrugged.

"I was early, and I also needed to show our newest roommate around the place." He said as he clapped a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"Oh right, I heard we were getting a new roommate." Replied the one with glasses

He had a calm voice that just _sounded _intellectual. Clint smiled a bit and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Clint Barton. How's it going?" he waved slightly

"I'm Bruce Banner." The one with the glasses held out his hand to shake Clint's.

"I am Thor Odinson, it is truly good to meet you Clint." Said the tall one with the long blonde hair. Clint thought his hand would be crushed in Thor's strong handshake.

"I'm Tony Stark, I like making cool stuff, partying, and sex." Said the messy haired one

Clint did not know what to say to this at first, but shook Tony's hand anyway.

"Welcome to the Avengers Mansion!" said Tony in a grand announcer voice, sweeping his arms wide so as to gesture to the whole building.

"What?" asked Clint in confusion

"It's just a nickname that we came up with for the place." Steve supplied helpfully

"Because "Stark Hall" has such a great ring to it!" said Tony, his voice dripping in sarcasm

"No one but its occupants may call it Avengers Mansion." Said Thor seriously

Bruce just smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Well Clint, what do you think?" asked Steve

Clint looked around, and then smiled.

"I think that it's time to start moving in!"

**~Virtual brownies for those of you who could guess which chairs and such belonged to which characters. Even more virtual brownies to those who saw some movie references in there. Black Widow I think will be in the next chapter, she wasn't in this one because Clint is moving in, and she is a girl and therefore cannot live with the guys. Even if she's more manly than some of them ;P Reviews are love, so send some my way so that I can get good feedback or the Hulk will get mad and smash you! There might be some pairings or some slash later on, I don't know (I personally like Widow/Hawkeye after the movie) so let me know what you think or if there are some pairings that you would like to see.**

**Grazie!**

**Misto~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Wow I have already gotten a lot of great reviews for this fanfic, I really didn't expect that. Yay, a lot of people got my DC and Green Arrow reference! (You guys get mega cookies of whatever is your preference!) And I now pass out all the brownies to those who got the chairs (some of you even listed them in order, awesome!). I have tried to keep the people as true to their characters as possible though it may deviate slightly since 1) this is an AU and 2) I have decided that there will be at least one slash pair, but I won't tell you who it is yet ;P Anyway without further ado, here it is!**

"This class will prepare you for what is out there in the world. Those of you who can tell when to lie, when to be truthful, when to tell a half-truth, who to be friends with, who you can afford to make an enemy out of, and how to fight for others as well as for yourself will excel in life. In other words, this class will prepare those of you who are interested in working for intel in the military. Now, why is this class in a normal university and not in a military academy? Because some of you are paying for your education through the military and when you join up after you have finished your civilian education I want you to at least have a foundation in the basics and not have to start at the beginning. We don't want to waste the military's precious time now do we?"

The class was dead silent. Their teacher, who had an eye patch over his left eye and wore a long black leather coat, was pacing in the front of the small classroom.

"I am Professor Fury, and you will address me as such at all times. Likewise we will be calling each other by our last names with a Mr. or Ms. in front, no exceptions! You do not get to be an actual agent until you graduate at the military academy. Any questions?"

No one spoke, and then a single hand went into the air. Fury consulted his list of students that also showed where they sat in the classroom.

"Yes, Mr. Barton?"

Clint leaned back in his chair, "Do we get to practice kicking the crap out of each other for the fighting part, or is it just going to be stupid theory stuff?"

Fury gave a wry smile.

"It looks like someone is a little eager to show off students. What makes you hate theory so much Mr. Barton?"

"Theory isn't always going to help us. You learn from experience. It's like with shooting an arrow. You can explain to someone how to draw the string back, and where to aim, but they won't get it or be able to do it until they try and fail. So are we going to get some experience or just guess the whole time?"

Fury looked at Barton carefully. He was a little rude and not very respectful of authority, but he was sharp and his questions were good ones. His practicality and bluntness would make him a good agent.

"You will get the opportunity to try, Mr. Barton, and you will fail. Many times. However, you might be good enough to have some success, and that will show if you can learn and have what it takes to be an agent."

The rest of the class was taking notes to finish the introduction, with the promise that they would begin doing some hands-on work later that week. Clint felt excited. His skills were perfect for becoming an agent, and it was the only job that sounded fun and right for him. It was also an added bonus that the military would pay for some of the tuition but it was the least they could do since he would be giving them his whole life when he joined. They would probably give him aliases and other spy stuff.

He did not have another class until later that afternoon, so he decided to head back to the dorm and get started on his homework for his SHEILD class. He opened the door to find that nobody was there and settled down onto the small couch that was now his. He spread out his notes and books, and began to type up the answers to the questions on his laptop. He had been going at it for half an hour when the door burst open to reveal Tony and Thor.

"Well met, Clint Barton. How does your day fair?" asked Thor

"Uh, it goeth well friend Thor." Replied Clint with a small smile (he really couldn't help but mock Thor a bit, I mean really who talks like that anymore?)

"Dude, the big guy, and I were going to go grab some grub. Wanna come?" asked Tony

"These 'burgers' are quite delightful. Bread, meat, and other delicious toppings go well mashed together!" said Thor enthusiastically

"Sure, I could use a hamburger right now." Said Clint, shrugging, as he closed his laptop.

"Excellent! Grab some money and whatever other things you take with you when you go out, as long as it is not something that could be construed as a weapon." Said Tony cheerfully as he grabbed his strange looking cell phone from a bowl near the door

Clint raised his eyebrow at that.

"Why the weird rule?" he asked as he grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys

"Apparently, carrying Mjolnir into establishments of food with me is not allowed." Said Thor in a grumpy voice

"What's a Mjolnir?" asked Clint

"My hammer." Replied Thor simply as he lifted up the strange looking hammer that Clint had seen him carrying the first time he had met him

"Look Mr. Viking, most people don't carry heavy objects that are used for smashing things into places like Burger King." Said Tony in a long suffering voice that suggested that he had explained this many times before

"Are we going to eat burgers or not?" said Thor in a voice that was clearly a 'we-are-no-longer-going-to-talk-about-this

They all left the dorm, with Clint locking the door behind them, and set off down the sidewalk towards the student parking lot. They got in Tony's very expensive looking car and drove off. Clint was sure that they were going at least ten miles over the speed limit, however he could not tell for sure since he was sitting in the back. The song 'Iron Man' was blasting loudly from Tony's radio, with Tony singing along in an equally loud and yet somehow good-sounding voice. Clint noticed that Black Sabbath was just one of many hard rock Cds that littered the floor of his car, and it did not surprise Clint in the slightest. They arrived at Burger King in just a few minutes thanks to Tony's driving, and proceeded to indulge in a massive feast of greasy but delicious fast food. Clint never thought that a human being could eat over ten burgers plus fries, and drink two extra-large cokes but Thor did it. Tony ate less than Clint did, and Clint only had two burgers some onion rings, and a medium sprite. When asked, Tony merely replied that he was starting an interesting project that involved a whole bunch of sciency words that Clint would never understand and that Tony tended to eat and sleep less when involved in a project. They talked as Thor finished his large meal, and Clint learned a lot about his new roommates in that time. Tony may be rich, but he had the intelligence and skills to outshine his inherited money. Not only that, but he seemed to have issues with his father, and his joking around seemed to be his way of handling the situation he was born in. Thor's father was the most powerful man in Norway, or in all of the Nordic lands for that matter, and his name was Odin. His mother Frigga, was kind but always calling Thor to see how he was doing (Clint actually heard a conversation between the two at the restaurant even though he could not understand the Nordic they were speaking); Thor also had a younger brother named Loki (their family must have a Norse god naming tradition thing) and he had just started at the University this year.

Clint told them about his home life, how he and his family got along okay, and his biggest passion which was archery. Though Tony knew nothing about it, and Thor only knew a little bit more than Tony, they still listened with interest as Clint talked about his special bow and arrows that he made himself, and the tournaments he had won when he was younger. It was with a stronger bond, and full stomachs, that the three got back into Tony's car and headed back to the Avenger's Mansion. They entered the living room, laughing together, when they heard a loud roar and the sound of something glass smashing. They all froze in their tracks.

"Oh dear." Said Thor in apprehension

"Oh shit!" said Tony as he began to race up the stairs

Thor and Clint followed close behind. They got to the landing and Tony yanked open the first door on the left. Bruce was inside, shaking with rage, and he proceeded to swipe his arms across one of his desks, knocking everything onto the floor. Well, at least Clint knew what the noise was now. He could only just stand there as he saw what he thought was the most calm and level-headed of the group effectively go crazy.

"Bruce, buddy. You know I love it when you get all angry and turn into an enormous green rage monster but I don't think you want to have to replace all of that, do you? Now what's the problem buddy?" said Tony, who was holding out his hands in a calming and placating gesture

Clint frowned at Tony's interesting choice of words, though now that he thought about it, Bruce did seem to be turning a little green with rage instead or red. Maybe it was just those weird gamma rays that he messed around with all the time. Bruce jerked around and glared at Tony, breathing heavily, before taking deep breaths in a visible effort to calm himself.

"That's it, friend Bruce. Tell us what is troubling you." Said Thor

"That-that-IDIOT!" snarled Bruce, who looked like he was going to lose it again

"Idiot? You're not talking about me are you?" asked Tony, smirking slightly

Bruce shook his head.

"Then which one? We know a lot of idiots." Said Tony

"That moron in my nuclear physics class!" snapped Bruce, "Emil Blonsky! We were discussing radiation, specifically gamma, and had to write our own theories about it. I had this really good one too, and then Blonsky somehow got a hold of my laptop when I wasn't looking and completely ruined my paper! It's going to take forever to fix it and I got in trouble for yelling at Blonsky for doing it! That stupid little-"

Bruce proceeded to rant incoherently, while Thor and Clint looked on in sympathy. Clint looked over at Tony who was not looking at Bruce and was smirking about something.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Clint

Bruce whipped around to glare at Tony who held his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down buddy, I wasn't smirking at what happened to you. I was smirking because I just got this awesome idea."

"What idea?" asked Clint cautiously (you usually had to be cautious when Tony was announcing an idea)

"We get revenge on Blonsky, without him being able to prove that we did anything!" said Tony, punching his fist into the air

Clint grinned.

"That actually sounds brilliant." He said

"I agree, we must punish him for the dishonor he has brought upon our friend." Said Thor as he clapped a hand on Bruce's shoulder

"Alright, sounds good to me. But let's be careful how we do this." Bruce had clearly calmed down more since his outburst

An evil grin split Clint's face.

"Oh, I think I know just exactly how to get our revenge." He said as he rubbed his hands together

Tony fist pumped the air, Thor took a battle stance and nodded with enthusiasm, and Bruce shrugged, though his eyes gleamed with excitement.

**~And there it is! Not too long a wait I hope. Anyway, Natasha should be in the next one! (Yay for badass Russian women!) I will let you guess as to what idea Clint has for revenge. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon but my exams are soon and it might take a while. I hope you liked it and I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible. Until then, Avengers Disassemble! **

**Misto~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! In answer to some of your questions, I am not sure whether or not they will have their powers or not. This is more like the normal world, however I have kind of written it so that it could go either way. Let me know whether you would like them to have their abilities, or not. And yes, Loki will be making an appearance, however I won't tell you what he'll be like (you'll just have to wait and see). Now I did agree to one slash pairing but I'm not sure which one, please tell me which one you'd like to see most and I might pick that one! Anyway, without any further ado, enjoy!**

Clint and the others looked over their plans for a final time. They were about to get their revenge on Blonsky, well at least everyone except Steve.

"Oh come on Captain America!" said Tony in exasperation (using the nickname he had come up with for Steve because of his over enthusiasm for America)

"We should not be trying to get even with him. We should be trying to ignore him and show him that we are better than that." Steve replied stoically

No one else agreed with him, so they all left with their supplies and Steve sat on the couch watching TV and trying not to think about what his friends were doing.

**~Le Time Skip~**

Blonsky sighed in exhaustion as he reached his dorm room. He had stayed up late, trying to finish his homework for an engineering class. As he fished around for his key, he thought about how yesterday had gone and smirked to himself. It really was fun screwing around with Banner; after all he thought he was so much smarter than everyone else. Stark was even more of a self-obsessed jerk who thought that he was smarter than anyone else combined, however Blonsky did not want to mess with him. Stark would probably blow up his room if he did anything to him. As Blonsky opened the door and stepped into his room he thought he smelled something strange. It was some type of food. Kind of … syrupy?

**~Outside the window~**

Clint waited in anticipation for Blonsky to get back to his room. He was perched in a tree that was directly in front of the window, though it was a few paces back. His bow was in his right hand, and his arrow was notched and ready to be drawn back. He kept his eyes trained on the open window, while below him his fellow roommates waited in anticipation. Clint was looking at the door in the room when he sensed movement behind him. He swung his bow up and pointed it directly into the face of the person behind him. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was woman about the same age as him, maybe a little younger, with dark red hair that was cut chin-length. She had intense, dark brown eyes, and her fist was pulled back as though ready to punch him in the face. She was wearing black clothing, so it was hard to see the rest of her, but she had snuck up the tree without his friends even noticing. Clint knew he had seen her before but where? And then it clicked. She sat next to him in his SHIELD class. He gave her a small smile, and then began to lower his bow; she in turn lowered her arm, also smiling a bit.

"I recognized you from class." She said in softer voice than he had anticipated, it also had a slight Russian accent, "I saw you and your friends sneaking over here and looking suspicious so I thought I would see what was happening."

Clint smirked.

"Well we are currently making someone pay for their crimes against my friend Bruce."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, breaking rules?" she asked

"Yep. You wanna help?" asked Clint raising his eyebrows and smirking at her

"Who are you pranking?"

"Emil Blonsky."

"What can I do to help?"

"Write this note on this piece of paper." Clint began as he handed her the piece of paper

**~Meanwhile, back at the ranch~**

As Blonsky tried to decide on what the smell was, there was a whoosh, and a wooden arrow flew through the open window and buried itself in the cupboard that was three feet away from him. He jumped and swore loudly, then ran to the window to see who had shot that arrow. It was dark outside, and he could not see anyone in the near vicinity, yet someone _had_ to have shot that arrow. Where were they? He turned to look back at the arrow and saw that a piece of paper was stuck to it. He walked over and yanked it off the arrow.

"_You should look up more, moron"_ he read, "What-"

There was a second swoosh, and another arrow flew through the window. This time it aimed higher and split a rope that Blonsky had not noticed. He looked up and saw that the split rope opened up and enormous balloon full of some liquid, which proceeded to pour down on top of him and all of his belongings in the room. He was right, it was syrup.

**~The last scene skip, I promise!~**

Clint and the girl from his class laughed loudly as they saw Blonsky jumping up and down in anger at the state of himself and his room. Below them, Thor, Bruce, and Tony were laughing too.

"It is a bit much don't you think?" asked the girl as she breathed more deeply after laughing

"Well, he ruined Bruce's theory that he wrote for class, and in order to fix it he has to turn it in late and get a lower grade. So no, I think its fine. Plus that will make him think twice about messing with the Avengers!" said Clint triumphantly

"Avengers?" she asked in skeptical voice

"It's just what we call ourselves," Clint said airily, "All of us live in the same apartment thing, so we stick together and look out for each other. It's really weird, I only met these people a few days ago, and yet already we are close friends."

She smiled bitterly.

"I wouldn't know about that. Most people are scared or nervous around me, so I don't make friends easily."

"Well that's all changed now."

"Is it?"

"Yep. I'm your new friend now!"

"And if I say no?"

"Then too bad. I can't let a pretty girl like you go through life alone. I don't care how tough you are!"

She smiled at his statement and shook her head, but she didn't leave. Normally she would leave after she got what little entertainment she could out of people, but this guy was different. She could not put her finger on it yet, but something about him made her trust him, and like him even.

"Clint Barton." He said as he held out his hand

"Natasha Romanoff." She replied as she shook his hand

"Hey! Birdie!" shouted Tony's loud voice, "Are you and your mysterious friend going to stay up there chatting all night, or are you going to come down and say hi?"

Clint looked over at Natasha and grinned.

"Come on, let's go meet the gang."

From then on, Natasha could be found hanging out with the 'Avengers', and was even considered to be one of them. They found that together they made a good team, and the rest of the week passed by in a blur for Clint. How he had come to have such great friends in such a short time, he would never truly know, but he was just happy that he did.

**~A shorter chapter, I know, but I just needed to get the revenge in there and Black Widow's introduction. See the chemistry between them already? *wink wink, nudge nudge* Anyway, a friend of mine has suggested Tony/Bruce for the slash pairing, let me know if you agree or if you think of something else that you want. It may still get in there, if it does not involve the characters I decide on for the slash, so there could be more slash pairings *yay* But BlackHawk for sure. Anyway as always, please review, or Hawkeye will dump syrup on you next, and it is a bitch to get out of clothes and hair and stuff. Trust me, I know. Thanks for reading!**

**Misto~**


End file.
